Merchandise
Any toy series needs a page to catalog all of it's merchandise! On this page you will find neatly organized, picture and information filled descriptions of each piece of merchandise that appears in Kawaii Crush. Please keep things orderly if you wish to add anything. For information on the characters then view their separate pages. Large Dolls Want a bigger Kawaii Crush with cuddly soft hair? Well look no further! With these cute, irresistible 8" dolls with well rooted hair, anyone can welcome a new member into their Kawaii Crush/doll family. Each doll comes with a couple of unique accessories themed after their animal. While they are made of plastic, they do feature removable outfits and their hair can be styled a multitude of ways, leaving no two of them to look exactly the same! Sunny Bunny Hop Hop Sunny Bunny is one of the only main cast mini to be made as a large doll at this time. She is featured with light blue bunny pieces consisting of her bunny cap, a bunny hair pick-like brush, and two bunny hair clips. Tammy Lamby Lu Lu Tammy Lamby features very pale yellow lamb pieces such as her lamb shape hair pick-brush, her lamb helmet shaped cap, and two lamb hair scrunchies. Zoey Boey Fru Fru Zoey Boey is all about bows! So much so, that her accessories consist of nothing but. She has one large hair bow usually worn, as well as four smaller ones, and a pink and purple bow shaped pick-brush. Gallery Zoey Boey Boxed.png Zoey Boey.png Tammy Lamby.png Sunny Bunny.png Mini Dolls The most basic and composed of for this brand new toy series. The mini dolls are very small and each pack composes of a single doll, two outfits, one pet friend based on the character, and one pet accessory. Cuddly Pet Collection *Amanda: Panda cap, A panda baseball cap, pajamas, white panda boots, a white panda themed skirt, panda bear with hat. *Katie: Cat hat, frilled skirt, yellow sneakers, a cat with headband, cat eared headband, a yarn ball puff skirt. *Sunny: Purple pleat skirt, lilac bunny cap, red skirt, a dark purple beret, bunny with a little beret. *Owlena: Yellow owl cap, lilac owl sunhat, yellow owl with little lilac owl cap, lilac dress. Gallery Amanda Panda Pop Mini.png Katie Cat Meow Meow.png Owlena Mini.png Sunny Bunny Hop Hop Mini.png 4 new girls.png|Unknown, Hannah Banana, Chilly Milly, Unknown BFF Packs Do you love Kawaii Crush so much that you wish to have two mini dolls instead of just one? Well then these twin sets are perfect for you. The only problem is to decide which one! Each set released so far is virtually the same, but with a different theme. One being sweet yummy foods, the other being times of the day. Each set features two exclusive dolls and thirty accessories, and one can even use the sleeping bags each doll comes with in order to store their items. PB&J Slumber Party Pack In this set, you can meet Netty Betty Creamy Crunch and Shelly Jelly Jam. Each girl generally has the same items but with slight differences to match her. These items include: Headband with ears, eye mask, a facial mask, a little toast buddy, sleeping bags with pillows, a hand mirror, cap, a few articles of clothing, and a laptop! Day and Night Slumber Party Pack With this set, you can meet Morning Glory Go Go and Luna Lite Night Night Each girl generally has the same items but with slight differences to match her. These items include: Eye mask, headband with ornaments on them, caps, facial masks, a laptop, a little buddy for both girls, pillows, purses, laptop, some clothing items, sleeping bags, and even a hand mirror. Gallery Morning Luna Pack.png Netty Shelly Pack.png Morning Luna Set.png Netty Shelly Set.png Netty Shelly Sleeping.png Sets Packs of mini that come with a bunch of accessories. Betty Teddy Zoom Zoom's Custom Car This kawaii car is ready to drive two of your dolls around the world! Coming with exclusive mini "Betty Teddy Zoom Zoom", one can also find a sheet of sparkly stickers, a convertible top attachment and glasses for the car, and even seat belts, for that authentic feel. Accessories include: Sticker sheet, a purse for a few little items, a drink, glasses, and convertible roof. Stickers: *Blue teddy bear head *Two hearts with a teddy bear head in the center *A pine tree car ornament *Big blue bow *Purple paws *A multicolor paw with a heart *A little pink bow *A square object with a teddy bear head on it *White bear head outline *A big daisy *Kawaii Crush logo Hyper Happy Mall Who wouldn't want to go shopping at this kawaii little shopping mall? With exclusive doll "Holly Molly Shop Shop" you'll easily find your way to your most favorite spot! Hyper Happy Mall comes with many details and features and requires no batteries to operate or play with. Such features include: *Three pets *Forty play Accessories *Five little shops to play with all in one product *A real working elevator *Holly Molly Shop Shop doll Mandy Candy's Shop Everyone who loves sweets always stops at Mandy Candy Dot Dot's shop. She has the biggest, cutest collection of candy to be found in miles! Candy's set comes with thirteen pieces in total, one being herself while another is her shop. She also has convenient space to store all of the accessories to avoid losing them. Jamie's Sunglass Shop Jamie Framie's Sunglass Shop only sells the most kawaii pairs of glasses and sunglasses. She loves to help others find the most perfect style that will fit every one of her customers. Besides herself and the little shop, Jamie Framie's set includes Eleven accessory pieces and has convenient space to make storing everything fun and easy. Gallery Stickers.png Betty Teddy.png Car Back.png Car Accessories.png Car Roof.png HHM Pet Store.png HHMBox.png HHM Clothing.png MandyCandyShop.png JamieGlassesShop.png Other (Toys or other merchandise pieces that do not belong in the other sections) Trivia *The original BFF pack was Morning Glory and Luna Lite. Which could explain why Netty Betty and Shelly Jelly are recolors of them. Category:Merchandise Category:Lists